


Vaccine Time

by worsethanpinfari



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Get the COVID-19 Vaccine, Sex, vaccine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worsethanpinfari/pseuds/worsethanpinfari
Summary: It's time for your vaccination, and you cannot wait!
Relationships: Chris Whitty/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Vaccine Time

**Author's Note:**

> PSA:

The letter came through post, and you knew it was time. The big blue logo in the top right corner of the envelope was boldly staring into your face, those three letters giving you chills. 

"Is it really it? Am I dreaming?" you thought, ripping open the letter. 

There it was.

His gorgeous signature. 

No, not Boris Johnson's. You knew he was manipulating your man and you were not having it. 

Chris Whitty's lovely writing was there at the bottom of the letter. You felt a sudden rush of heat across your body, almost crying at the sight. Then, you realised.

Where the fuck is this vaccination centre?

You sat at your computer and furiously typed in the postcode into the government website, and that's when you realised.

It's Chris Whitty's local. He will be there. And he is "helping out".

You couldn't process it, it's time to meet the man of your dreams! 

In 2 days time, you WILL be vaccinated, by the one and only Chris Whitty.


End file.
